plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Level
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Air Raid (hidden mini-game) |after = High Gravity}} Ice Level is one of the 17 hidden mini-games in the Limbo Page which can only be played using Cheat Engine. This mini-game was considered useless, as no one knew how to play it. It only has six seed slots with plants: Peashooter, Cherry Bomb, Wall-nut, Repeater, Snow Pea, and Chomper. There is no "Restart Level" button and it cannot be saved. Origin The creators were thinking of making levels covered in snow where the Zombie Yeti would appear, but it did not work out, so it was left in an incomplete state. When they ended up abandoning the idea, it was still left in the game's data, but there were no zombies, no sun falling from the sky, and no snow. Supposedly, this was because they forgot to remove the data for the level itself, and only removed the level's settings, leaving defaults in instead. For more information, click here. Just use the arrows below to flip through the pages. It turns out it was really a April Fools Joke. How to play There was a page of mini-games which were canceled before the release of the game, called Limbo Page. The creator did not publish a visible link to this page. Strategies With no zombies (or nearly anything for that matter), you need to hack the game more in order to win this level. Hack strategy Play Survival: Day modes, until the final wave. When all zombies have appeared on the screen, change the saved data to game1_42.dat. Then go to the Ice Level and kill the last zombie. Get the trophy and you win the game. Alternative method Close Plants vs. Zombies if it is open, then open your save file in a hex editor (located at C:\ProgramData\PopCap Games\PlantsVsZombies\userdata in Windows Vista and above, or in the Plants vs. Zombies installation folder in Windows XP), go to offset 0x0B4, change the data from 00 to 01, and then save. The next time when you open the Limbo Page, there should be a trophy mark on the Ice Level button. Trivia *According to PopCap, they got inspired by the popularity of the Zombie Bobsled Team, Zombie Yeti, and the unknown "Santa zombies" that makes the world finish, however they scrapped this idea. *The icon of the mini-game is the Wall-nut Bowling icon. **Coincidentally, one can only place a single Wall-nut without cheating. *It is the only canceled mini-game which does not work, as its code and settings are completely absent. **It is also the only canceled mini-game that both cannot be win without cheats. *It, along with Zen Garden and Tree of Wisdom, are the only parts of the game without zombies. *There is no music playing and no sun falling from the sky in this level. **However, if the player waits for 30 seconds, they will hear the floop.ogg sound effect (the one that's played when you make a wrong move in Beghouled or Tangle Kelp pull and kill one zombie into underwater), and then immediately followed by a game over sound. *Given the "music" that plays is the game over jingle, it can be assumed that the game over jingle's file overrides where Ice Level's music once was. This is how the game over starts to play when the Ice Level is starting. Walkthrough See also *Zombie Yeti *Frostbite Falls *Frostbite Caves ru:Ледяной_уровень Category:PC mini-games Category:Mini-games Category:Day mini-games Category:Cheats Category:Levels with no flags